The present invention relates to an apparatus, method, program code, and storage medium for image processing that combine a real image with a plurality of computer graphics images to generate a combined image.
In the field of image processing technology, a real picture acquired by capturing a real scene with an image capture apparatus such as a camera is combined with computer graphics images of virtual objects to generate a combined image containing the virtual objects in an area where they do not exist in the real space, and the generated image is widely used in simulations, games, and other applications.
The picture by an image capture apparatus such as a camera is in focus on an object that exists on a plane (focal plane) at a certain distance from the image plane, within the depth of field of its optical system. Therefore, conventionally, when computer graphics images are combined with a real image captured by a camera, any object in the shot picture that does not exist within the depth of field is blurred, whereas all objects in the computer graphics images are in focus, producing a difference in picture quality between the shot picture and the computer graphics images. As a result, the combined image generated by combining the computer graphics images with the real image gives a feeling of strangeness to an observer.
The present invention is made in view of the above-mentioned problem and it is an object of the present invention to produce in a computer graphics image a blur which appears in a real image to generate a combined image of the computer graphics image with the shot picture that does not give a feeling of strangeness to an observer.
To achieve the object of the present invention, an image processing apparatus of the present invention has the following configuration, for example.
An image processing apparatus for combining a real image with computer graphics image to generate a combined image, comprising:
setting means for setting the moving distance of a viewpoint and the position of a focal plane for generating the computer graphics image;
computer graphics image generation means for moving the viewpoint based on the moving distance of the viewpoint set by the setting means to generate the computer graphics image based on the moved viewpoint;
combined image generation means for combining the computer graphics image generated by the computer graphics image generation means with the real image to generate the combined image; and
average image generation means for generating a combined image containing an averaged computer graphics image of computer graphics images contained in a plurality of combined images generated by the combined image generation means corresponding to each of the viewpoints.
To achieve the object of the present invention, an image processing apparatus of the present invention has the following configuration, for example.
An image processing apparatus for combining a real image with a computer graphics image to generate a combined image, comprising:
calculation means for calculating the moving distance of a viewpoint and the position of a focal plane for generating the computer graphics image according to the lens characteristics of image capture means for capturing a real image;
computer graphics image generation means for moving the viewpoint based on the moving distance of the viewpoint calculated by the calculation means to generate the computer graphics image based on the moved viewpoint;
combined image generation means for combining the computer graphics image generated by the computer graphics image generation means with the real image to generate the combined image; and
average image generation means for generating a combined image containing an averaged computer graphics image of computer graphics images contained in a plurality of combined images generated by the combined image generation means corresponding to each of the viewpoints.
To achieve the object of the present invention, an image processing apparatus of the present invention has the following configuration, for example.
An image processing apparatus for combining a real image with computer graphics image to generate a combined image, comprising:
setting means for setting the moving distance of a viewpoint and the position of a focal plane for generating the computer graphics image;
computer graphics image generation means for moving the viewpoint based on the moving distance of the viewpoint set by the setting means to generate the computer graphics image based on the moved viewpoint,
the computer graphics image generation means generating a plurality of computer graphics images corresponding to the viewpoints;
averaged computer graphics image generation means for generating an averaged computer graphics image, the average computer graphics image being an average of the plurality of computer graphics images; and
combined image generation means for combining the averaged computer graphics image generated by the averaged computer graphics image generation means with the real image to generate a combined image.
To achieve the object of the present invention, an image processing apparatus of the present invention has the following configuration, for example.
An image processing apparatus for combining a real image with computer graphics image to generate a combined image, comprising:
calculation means for calculating the moving distance of a viewpoint and the position of a focal plane for generating the computer graphics image according to the lens characteristics of a image capture means for capturing a real image;
computer graphics image generation means for moving the viewpoint based on the moving distance of the viewpoint calculated by the calculation means to generate the computer graphics image based on the moved viewpoint;
the computer graphics image generation means generating a plurality of computer graphics images corresponding to the viewpoints;
averaged computer graphics image generation means for generating an averaged computer graphics image, the average computer graphics image being an average of the plurality of computer graphics images; and
combined image generation means for combining the averaged computer graphics image generated by the averaged computer graphics image generation means with the real image to generate a combined image.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.